yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Mario Football 2011
Mario Football 2011 is a game for the Unga Wii and Unga Wii DD. In United States, it is known as MFL 11, in Japan Mifa 11 and in Niceland Mario Soccer 11. Gallery File:Mario Football 2011 - Title Screen.PNG|Title screen Development Naming The game was intended to be released in North America as Super Mario Soccer 11, but was changed before release to MFL 11. Dex 4 (public/display.20110803.144853) The game was shown off at Dex 4, a Yurkish trade fair open to everyone, by Olkov Armiv. Since the developers used Google SketchUp and even included it in the game's engine, some elements had not been removed yet. As any other prototype, it is possible to freeze certain parts of the game. Bowser Jr. is present in this prototype, and parts of him can be seen on the "Dex 4 Screenshot" photo. File:Mario Football 2011 - Dex 4 Screenshot.PNG|A game in progress File:Mario Football 2011 - Koopa Troopa is going to dodge the ball.PNG|A debug camera view Dex 4 Revised (public/revised.20110804.153745) Same as public/display.20110803.144853, but the display is slightly different. File:Mariofootball2011dex4screenshot2.png|This photo may very well show public/revised.20110804.153745 Debug Release (debug/modelactor.20110805.124957) This prototype contains a model viewer. Trailer Release (public/trailer.20110806.135748) This prototype was used to create the trailer. A huge model of Mario is included, and it was meant to be present in the trailer, but was not because of its size. Debug Release (debug/modelactor.20110808.184357) Contains the model viewer featured in debug/modelactor.20110805.124957. File:Unnamed Picture.PNG Development Release (public/display_web.20110809.143856) This is the same as public/display.20110803.144853, but includes all of the features introduced in public/trailer.20110806.135748. It added some additional stuff like Bowser and a silver key, but both are off-screen. File:Mario Football 2011 - Bowser Jr..PNG|An injured Bowser Jr. File:Mario Football 2011 - Cutscene 1.PNG|There is a silver key off-screen, and Bowser is about to take it Development Release (public/boxart.20110819.140547) This prototype is used on the FG Box Art cover that Speed Jr. sent to fgboxart.com on August 29, 2011. It clearly states that Free Play is the only mode available in the game. For some reason, there is a non-existent company called Globe Television Games that have their name on the back cover. File:FG Box Art - Mario Football 2011 - Full Boxart.PNG|Initial release of boxart File:Mario Football 2011 - Boxart.PNG|A cropped version SketchUp models football arena The SketchUp model used by the game in the photos above. The name of the model used for the arena itself isn't available as of now, although it is a Swedish one as there are logos of Swedish companies. File:Football arena - arena.png|The football arena File:Football arena - original actors.png|The first actors added to the model. Mario's kart was added after Mario turned out to be too huge and was removed. The ball remains where it originally was placed File:Football arena - silver key cutscene.png|The cutscene from public/display_web.20110809.143856 with Bowser now on-screen. The silver key is visible. File:Football arena - silver key.png|The silver key in question File:Fksart.PNG|A single huge Yoshi model is present just outside the arena itself football arena 2 football arena but sub-models are placed differently. football arena 3 football arena 2 with more stuff. Kategori:Yurkish video games